With the development of computer technology and positioning technology, an increasing number of non-map applications are offering location-based services for users by acquiring positions of terminals.
Conventionally, a non-map application acquires a current position coordinate of a terminal by calling a positioning function in the terminal, and sends the position coordinate with a position request to a third party application through an opening application programming interface (API) reserved for the third party application. Then the third party application sends the position coordinate to a server for a map application over a network, to query the position. Finally, the third party application sends the position returned by the server as a corresponding result to the non-map application. Afterwards, the non-map application provides a position-related service to a user according to the acquired position.